Together We Stand
by SacreJambons
Summary: A GinnyxDraco songfic to Avril Lavigne's Keep Holding On. Set in the seventh book


**This is a songfic about my favorite pairing in Harry Potter; Ginny and Draco. It's based on the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. It's set in the seventh book; I tweaked the information a bit, but this is DracoxGinny. Not really canon. **

**I am a disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own Harry Potter or the song. JK Rowling and Avril Lavigne do. But really, if I did own them, wouldn't I prefer to write more books and more songs instead of some fan fiction? I mean, isn't this site a disclaimer in itself?**

**Together We Stand**

Ginny's warm feet contrasted painfully with the icy floor as she silently rose to her feet. She cloaked herself in black, knowing she would almost be invisible in the dark castle. As she exited the common room, the Fat Lady—who was already accustomed to her late night activity—grumbled about being woken up.

"Why does it have to be so late?" She questioned, and the redhead whirled around to shush the painting.

"Please be quiet!" She pleaded. "Remember our agreement!" On the first few nights she had begun sneaking out, the Fat Lady had wanted to tattle on her, a result of her annoyance at losing sleep. But Ginny had threatened to report the time she was kept waiting for four hours, trying to get in, as the Fat Lady had a chat with a painting on the other end of the castle.

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed, and went back to sleep. Ginny stealthily moved through the ancient school, knowing every secret corner, every hidden corridor. When she passed by windows, the millions of stars never failed to amaze her. The night sky was more captivating than anything else she knew.

But there was always time to gaze at the twinkling lights; she was late. Finally, she reached the astronomy tower. After quickly picking the simple lock on the door, she climbed up the narrow stairway, heart pounding in anticipation like it always does.

When she got to the top, she saw the blonde Slytherin looking out on the grounds of Hogwarts. He turned at her entrance, and she knew she had been mistaken. There was clearly nothing more captivating to her than his eyes. The deep shade of gray she had grown to love was almost painful to look away from.

"You're late." He stated, but he smiled in the only way he knew how to. A smirk. She rolled her eyes, untying the cloak. She was wearing a pleated skirt and a sweater underneath; the most comfortable thing she had. It was long past the time where she cared what he thought about her looks.

"Well hello to you too." She walked over to him, running a hand through her red hair. She stretched up to kiss him, causing butterflies to take flight inside of her.

They had been meeting for a while now, after they had accidentally met in the same room they were standing in now. After fighting over the spot for a few moments, they had both relented, and eventually started a conversation. They continued meeting there, and, as time went on, developed feelings towards each other. Neither of them were the quiet type, so it didn't take too long until those feelings were known.

However, Draco being the future death eater, and Ginny faithful to fighting Voldemort, they knew they couldn't make their relationship public. Midnight was the only time they got to spend together, so they treasured it.

"I love you." He whispered, his warm breath on her cheek. "But I have to tell you something."

"Okay…" She hesitated, not knowing if she should dread the news, or look forward to it. His tone gave no hints.

"This will be the last night we can spend together." There was pain in his voice, and his body was tense as he held her. Ginny's mind was reeling, struggling to comprehend what he was saying. "My mother has just sent me a letter." He sighed. "I'm…I'm to leave Hogwarts and become an official death eater."

Ginny said nothing, not trusting her voice. Her heart felt as if it were being torn in two, slowly, painfully, each second more gut wrenching than the last. She was upset, but not surprised. She knew this day would come, sooner or later.

_I guess it's gonna be 'sooner.'_

"The things I am about to do are awful, terrible…I wish I didn't have to with all of my heart." He tried to explain.

"Then why don't you refuse?" Ginny whispered, looking into the stars.

"That is impossible." He shook his head. "You wouldn't say these things if you knew…"

"Why?" She breathed. "Why is it impossible? Why do you have to follow in your parents' footsteps?"

"Because it's too late. Their choices have already decided my future." His knuckles went white as he balled his hands into a fist.

"Don't say that!" Ginny's voice cracked desperately. "It's never too late."

Instead of saying anything, he carefully rolled up his sleeve, not meeting her chocolate eyes. Ginny's heart jumped into her throat at what she saw. Tainting the white skin of his forearm was the black mark that signified his connection to Voldemort.

"Draco…" Tears fell down her face, and she turned her head to hide them. Draco wanted to comfort her, but he thought she wouldn't want to be near him anymore. She felt her world slipping away.

"I had no choice in the matter. He would have killed me." His voice rang with desperation, but there were hints of annoyance lacing the tone. "You don't understand, okay?" Ginny scowled at him, but kept silent. As much as she wanted to deny it, she wasn't in his position. And truthfully, it was probably true. Had he made an attempt to move away from that path, he would have been killed. His hands were tied.

"I know." She looked at him, a sad smile on her face. "Keep in contact with me somehow, though. If you completely abandon me, I will kick your ass. Also, during battle, try not to aim at anything with red hair, okay?"

"What?" He looked shocked. Was she willing to still stay with him? Was she saying that she still cared for him even though he had made it his destiny to kill people she respected, people she loved?

"You aren't a bad person, Draco." She sighed. "You just had bad luck." Ginny leaned into him, and he put his arm around her. "You can't choose what family you have. And, as much as I'd like to deny it, I am in love with you. So what choice do I have?"

"You could have chosen an easier person to fall in love with!" Draco laughed.

"Oh, look who's talking!" She exclaimed.

"I have to be honest, this was not the reaction I was expecting." Draco admitted.

"What were you expecting?"

"A punch to the face and a 'get lost'…" He suggested.

"I'm getting to the smack, but I'm not sending you away." Ginny replied. "I'll be here if you need me. And after the war…who knows. Maybe we can be together."

**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**

Draco left the next day, regrettably unable to say goodbye to anyone. Ginny woke with a heavy heart, but knew she had to be strong for him. She was with him in a way, no matter where he went.

**  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in**

She received letters from him, all from different owls. Following suit, she used school owls in secret, keeping the letters from the death eaters. He wrote little of the horrible things she knew he was being forced to witness and participate in, but she could read between the lines. ****

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

She replied to him with words of confidence that she didn't feel, and hopes she wasn't hopeful for. But in time, the ink that flowed from her pen began to make sense to her, and she was able to stand when everything started to crumble. She didn't know it, but her weekly letters got him through times he wouldn't have been able to before.

**  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

She could sense the self blame in his letters, and did everything she could to force those accusations away. This was the only way, she knew, and none of it was his fault. He needed to stay optimistic and confident, or neither of them would ever make it through the times to come. But if they both stayed strong, they could survive anything. She believed in that much. ****

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend,  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah!

Being apartwas painful, everyday. Every day they revisited those happy hours talking in the astronomy tower, and every day they hoped for times just as blissful ahead. When he was kneeling before someone he loathed with all of his being, her face danced before his eyes. When she was writhing under yet another Cruciatus Curse during detention, his voice rang in her ears.****

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  


He was having serious doubts. He might have to go into battle against people she loved, and he might have to kill them. He didn't think he could do it, even if it meant his life. She told him that fate had a way of making things right, and he would just have to have faith. ****

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

A bang woke her from her deep slumber, and she jumped to her feet. There were shouts and screams coming from the hallways beneath her, and she rushed downstairs. There, she was told that the death eaters were attacking the castle. One thought raced through her head. She broke away from the underage group, towards the students about to fight for their lives.

**  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

There was power stronger than he knew he had fueling his attacks; he was fighting through the throng of people he used to pass in the hallways, used to sit behind in Transfiguration, for her. He prayed that she had enough common sense to retreat with the other underage kids, but in truth he knew her better.

**  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do**

She flicked her wand, tightly gripped in her hand, as she searched for his gray eyes in the crowd. Blood tainted her robes, and sweat ran from her brow. She was desperate as she continued to tell herself that they would both be together again.

**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

The screams pounded into his brain until it all became a monotone. There was nothing else around him anymore; he was alone. Alone until he could be sure they had both really made it through. ****

Keep holding on...  
Keep holding on  


She kept fighting through the pain…

**  
There's nothing you could say**

He fought through the tears,

**  
Nothing you could do**

When everything calmed, and the castle was finally still, they both realized it was over.

**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

Nothing else mattered but the two of them.

**  
So keep holding on**

Their eyes met, and they understood that they had done the impossible. They had survived to be together again.

**  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Right. I'm not really sure if it's good or not, so review! Hope you liked it. **


End file.
